


Betrayal

by nyx_aira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aira/pseuds/nyx_aira
Summary: After you find out what was going on with Agnes you feel betrayed. Is your love strong enough or will it break?
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Betrayal

No. NO! This couldn't be. The mug slipped out of your hands, shattering into thousand pieces. Shattering like the trust you had in the woman you loved. Horrified you looked at Agnes, her hands glowing with purple energy, a nonchalant look on her face, almost bored as if this revelation didn't wreck the world as you knew it to the core. Your head was ringing, everything started to spin and the edges of your vision started to blur. Stumbling backwards you tried to hold onto something for support but you miscalculated and grasped for thin air, falling to the ground. Turning your head you saw a pair of boots enter your vision, swiftly crouching down next to you. Feeling someone brush your hair out of your face you groaned, your head feeling like it was split in two. A wave of calmness overcame you and you started to feel sleepy, closing your eyes you were pulled into unconsciousness, a purple fog clouding your mind. 

Agatha looked at your unconscious body, a feeling of sadness crushing down on her. Gently she lifted you up with her magic, making your body float through her lair and onto a settee at the other side of the room. Putting you down she brushed her fingers through your hair, wishing it had never come to this. Pressing a short kiss to your temple she got up from where she was sitting and got back to work. She loved you, more than everyone before you, but she was this close to finishing her grand plan. She would explain it to you afterwards, after all she had her reasons, she was just hoping they were enough. 

Groaning you shifted in your sleep, a horrible headache forming already. Turning around on the bed you wanted to go back to sleep. Bed. You weren't..Gasping as the memories came flooding back you shot up from your position. Panicked you looked around to see you were still in this weird lair, the stone pillars and purple glowing vines creating an eerie atmosphere. Your head hurt like hell and you felt like you got run over by a truck, you just wanted to go back to sleep but you knew you had to get out of here.  
Gathering all your strength you tried to get up but as soon as you did you started to feel dizzy, the room spinning and the edges of your vision started to blur. You felt sick, everything hurt and it was too much, your head ringing, your body aching you let out a scream, clutching your head.  
Feeling gentle hands catch your fall you realised you had almost fainted again. Instinctively you cuddle closer to the person, the familiar scent of lavender and magnolia calming you down somewhat. You were shaking and crying, your body not listening to you.  
Somewhere in the corner of your mind you knew you should get up, scream, try to get away from Agatha but your heart told you to stay, so you did.  
Feeling yourself get pulled into her lap she tucked your head under her chin, holding you closer, soothingly rubbing your back and running her fingers through your hair. She was whispering something to you, you weren't able to make out the words but her voice always had a calming effect on you, making you feel at peace. And you were, you realised. She had betrayed you, you and your family. She had lied to you but still you found yourself yearning for her touch, loving the way she cared for you. She was your everything and deep down you knew that you would do everything for her.  
Looking up at her you saw silent tears streaming down her face, purple eyes looking at your shaking body, there was something in those eyes, despair, sadness and so much guilt.  
Catching your eyes she looked at you, her lip quivering, she was crying. Reaching up you caressed her cheek, Agatha leaning into your hand, desperate for your touch as she didn't know if this would be the last time she received it.  
Tilting up her head you made her look at you, a sad smile playing at the corners on your lips. You took away your hand, turning around in her lap so you could properly face her, not letting go of her hand as you did so.  
Time seemed to stand still, only you and Agatha were the thing that mattered. She wanted to say something but you just shook your head, gently pulling her closer you tilted her chin up, leaning in to bridge the last few centimeters.  
Letting out a sob, Agatha kissed you back, her hands tangling your hair, her lips moving desperately, not believing that you gave her another chance. 

Your tears mixing on your faces you sat on the floor, purple magic all around you, stiffled sobs and crys the only sound, kissing like your lives depended on it. Needing to reassure yourself that you were gonna be alright. And so you spent the night. Kissing and crying, apologising for all the things that happened, making up. 

When the clock struck midnight the two lovers had fallen asleep, lying tangled on the floor, none of them caring about the cold stone tiles as they had each other. Holding their lover close, thankful that the other stayed they had fallen asleep in the safety of their lovers embrace. Savoring the feeling of a warm body close to them they cuddled closer, purple energy flowing all around them, protecting them and their newfound love.  
As the sun would rise a new day would start, a new life would start, but they were gonna be alright because they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated :)


End file.
